Death City Stories: Beyond the Canon
by Exile Soul
Summary: "Hello?" Kyret said, unsure if anyone worked here at this time of night. Silence. Kyret looked at the counter top and saw a bell. 'How convenient.' He thought before ringing it. The sound echoed throughout the large Diner. A few seconds of silence passed, except for the occasional rumbling of his stomach. There was a sound of rustling in the room just beyond the counter…
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater, only the OCs and the plot for them.**

**ENJOY THE FIRST OF MANY CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**Death City**

The lights in the Diner were dim, some flickering on and off eerily. Kyret approached the counter; it was too quiet.

"Hello?" Kyret said, unsure if anyone worked here at this time of night.

There was silence…

Kyret looked down at the counter top and saw a bell.

_'How convenient._' He thought, hesitating before ringing it.

The sound echoed throughout the somewhat large Diner. A few seconds of silence passed, except for the occasional rumbling of his stomach.

There was a sound of rustling in the room just beyond the counter…

Tzarel's eyes dilated in fear; she hated the eeriness of the Diner and wasn't embarrassed to show it. It didn't help that much when the light flicked off completely. She squeaked in surprise and grabbed her Meister's, Kyret's, shoulders.

"I.. I don't think I want to be here anymore, Kye..!" She whispered hurriedly.

Kyret huffed and said, "It's fine, Tzarel. You're 17 for Lord Death's sake."

That comment angered Tzarel slightly; she let go of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I still have phobias!" She shouted- then blinked. It was still dark.

She then returned to embracing her Meister.

A comical sweat drop appeared to float above Kyret's left eyebrow. He smiled awkwardly at her touch.

"Kyret..?" Tzarel whimpered.

"Yes…?" Kyret responded.

"Wh-What's that noise…?"

It was then that Kyret heard the muffled, rumbling laughter coming from the door behind the counter.

He started, "Tzarel… Weapon form. Now. Stay brave…"

Tzarel nodded and a bright purple light consumed her body- molding it into the shape of a black and white hand scythe connected to a solid yellow iron ball by a chrome chain.

Kyret grabbed the hilt of Tzarel's hand scythe out of the air and let the iron ball end fall onto the tiled floor, cracking it considerably on impact… despite falling such a short distance.

Kyret smirked and said, "You seem to have gained some weight, T.Z."

"Shut up and stay focused, 'Fearless Leader'!" Tzarel grumbled, her voice sounding distorted through the transformation.

Kyret chuckled to himself and refocused on the door behind the counter, taking a defensive stance.

And then…

Nothing.

The laughing had stopped. It was now eerily quiet...

The color drained from Kyret's face and his heart felt like it was in his throat. Despite his calm exterior, he was immensely nervous. Nervous about the things he couldn't see or hear, or sense. It terrified him to be clueless.

"Kyret?" Tzarel asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Kyret started, moving a stray strand of his thick maroon hair out of his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine, really." He grasped the middle of the chain and pulled the ball off the now cracked tiles- starting to spin it around in a circular motion.

Tzarel's Hand Scythe blade shined a bright purple momentarily then faded, revealing Tzarel's concerned face. "I hope so." She said with that distorted voice.

Then at that moment the ceiling started creaking, making Kyret tighten his grip on Tzarel.

There was the dreadful sound of steel grinding against concrete filling the air… Along with a faint gurgling sound… Oh, wait, that's just Kyret's stomach.

The air was thick; It felt as if someone was breathing down his neck…

Kyret turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a feminine humanoid face staring back at him...

"What's taking so damn long...?" Said a familiar feminine voice.

Kyret had mentally jumped at the sight of her so close, but physically kept his calm. His next statement betrayed that. "Jesus, Kova! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Kova shrugged as malicious giggles resonated from her mouth.. which wouldn't have bothed Kyret as much if a sharply curved smile didn't accompany it.

Kova stood at 5'10", the same as Kyret. Her hair was up in a large pony tail that draped down to her elbows.. it was a bright luminescent red streaked with black at random intervals. Her eyes were a bright amber despite the dim lighting of the diner, which made her look unnervingly more mischievous. There was no doubt she was a striking figure.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Kova said with a sigh.

Kyret shook his head as he realised he had been staring at her empty-mindedly. "Wh-What made you come in..?" He asked as Tzarel's muffled voice sighed tiredly.

"Well. I was checking what was taking so long for you to get the food..." Kova said, then looked behind her. "I would've waited longer, but Enzai can get a trifle impatient when he's hungry."

It was then that the shy, tri-polar, blue-haired boy peered out from behind Kova. He was 5'6", quite short for a 16 year old. One eye was blue and the other was a deep red.

Kyret smiled, at least the situation seemed to have turned a bit more jovial.

Then. The solid scraping of metal on concrete became clearer in the silent evening air. Kyret was immediately on edge again.

Kova scowled and her ears perked up as she heard it. "What the hell is that..?" She said and looked down at Enzai. He nodded in acknowledgement as he grabbed her hand and transformed into a Mason's Pole Axe, a Halberd-like weapon that was tipped with a spear, axe-head and hammer opposing eachother. There was a gem in the center that branched off into the three different weapon tips that represented his eye color and the metal heads of each weapon type had a matte black finish.

Kova pivoted on her heels as she twirled Enzai in the air, flattening her feet as she came to a defensive stance and grabbing Enzai on the shaft with both hands. (Hehehehe)

Then the lights went out completely and left them completely in the dark.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater. Only the OCs and the plot for them.**

**ENJOY THE SECOND OF MANY CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**Death City**

"Dammit." Kyret muttered. "I can't see a damn thing..."

Tzarel would've ran off in fear by now if Kyret wasn't currently gripping her weapon form tightly. She found it comforting.

Kova grunted and immediately swung Enzai around to smash through a deeply tinted window and blinds. Which, consequently, shattered on impact.

The Sun had already went down, but the moon was already out and brightly shining down on them. The bright moonlight illuminated the diner and they could once again see throughout the diner, except for the odd shadow here and there.

Kyret flinched at the glass shattered and turned to yell at Kova, but he stopped abruptly as he felt it. An evil human soul growing in power... "What the.." He said as he turned his head back to the source.

But as soon as he sensed it, it faded. Kyret was getting frustrated. "I'm getting tired of this." He muttered.

Kova had no idea what he was going on about, she wasn't good at soul perception, and that may be one of few weaknesses she had. "What's got you twisted?" She asked.

Enzai couldn't hold back a grunt of disapproval at the reception they had gotten, nothing so far.

"Is it toying with us?" Tzarel asked nervously. "Maybe..." Kyret responded, ignoring Kova's question.

This annoyed Kova greatly and she started to shout at Kyret. "Did you hear me?! What are you talking about..?!"

She received a shush from both Tzarel and Kyret, which further tested her patience. "How do we know if there's even anything there? It could just be something that is reoccurring around these parts." Kova argued.

"Because I could feel the presence of a Kishin." Kyret said with slight concern.

"Oh, Whatever!" Kova said. "This place is obviously abandoned, so we're heading out."

As she said it, Enzai had reformed back into his human form and heading for the door. He spoke up then. "I'm so hungry, Kova.. Can we find a Kishin anywhere around here...?"

Kova sighed. "You can wait.. for Lord Death's sake, you're 15. We'll find something soon, alright..?" She said with little concern. It was only a little while ago he had a full course meal.

Enzai hesitantly nodded.

Dust had occasionally been falling from the ceiling since Kyret stepped foot in the establishment... but it had picked up and the ceiling seemed to have been slowly bending.

**No one was ready for what happened next.**

The ceiling suddenly gave way between Kova and Enzai, effectively blocking them from eachother.

Kova jumped back, covering her eyes and coughing. She couldn't see her partner and was immediately concerned for him. "Enzai!" She shouted.

Kyret swung around in surprise to face the new challenger and started to swing the chrome/iron ball and chain in a circle to his side. "Damn..." He cursed.

Kova looked at him which a largely concerned face. "I need to get to Enzai..!" She said to him, but when she looked back, she hesitated as the dust started to clear and the dark and large shadow shown off the debris combined with the moonlight.

The figure loomed. It was twice the height of Kyret and Kova and probably four times their width... Its glowing white eyes shown through the dusty debris, revealing it to be a kishin.

"Meeeeaaaattt... Meeeaaty Ssssooouullllsssss..." It hissed with a terrible lisp.

There was another flash of white, Kyret noticed to his left... Then the air cleared completely, showing what had caught Kyret's attention. The Kishin was wielding a massive blood stained cleaver with bits of fresh blood and crusty blood still stuck to it.

The Kishin was a robust, fat figure, wearing a bloody apron around its midsection and black messy, greasy hair slicked back.

It had a chunk missing from its forehead, showing the grayed out brain.

Kyret wondered how he always had time to make these detailed assessments of what he saw, but shrugged it off. "That thing is maaaad uglies." He said, unnerved.

The Kishin Butcher growled in response, which seemed to shake the very foundation of the building.

"You ready, Tzarel..?" Kyret questioned. "Whenever you are..!" She replied enthusiastically.

Kyret bent his knees, ready to jump towards the Kishin- When another shadow jumped at the Kishin from behind.

Enzai.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**End.**

Author's Note:

A little shorter than the last chapter, but to make up for it, next chapter will probably be a 2k+ words fight scene... so please wait...! Thanks for reading thus far.


End file.
